i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki Amabe/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= Hikaru-kun! You're using too many golden leaves! The Ozoni will become.... No way, it looks so divine. |3Jan2= We must give Kyo-chan the New year's vacation he deserves! Let's all help him! |3Jan3= Happy new year. Want to go for a drink together? |3Feb2= Winter is the perfect season to hold hands. Here, you can hold mine. |3Feb1= Winter is so troublesome, I have to make sure my fingers don't become cold all the time. |3Mar1= I'm more into you rather than the cherry blossoms. |3Mar2= Hikaru-kun! Why are you inviting me?! This costume... It's women clothes!! |3Mar3= My Ohina-sama is you only. |3Mar4= Can I have you too together with the chocolate? |3Mar5= Let's have a date today. I promise I'll make this the best day of your life ♪ |3Apr1= Eh, you look cuter than usual today. Little kitten, have you fallen in love? |3Apr2= Why is the tea at Raku-kun's house so delicious? |3Apr3= Skin white like porcelain... I am beautiful!! |3May1= Kashiwamochi, huh? I'll eat it if you feed me. |3May2= If you go to the school garden during this period you will see everyone sunbathing. |3May3= Tora-chan.... Is that really a Koinobori? Isn't it a squid...? |3Jun1=May I save you from the rain, little kitten? Let's share an umbrella. |3Jun2= Since it's raining outside I decided to accept Sanzenin-kun's challenge but it was a failure. |3Jul1 = Won't you go to the festival together with me, Little Kitten? I want to see you in a yukata~ |3Jul2 = This year, let's pick up Little Kittens in swimsuits, Leon-kun. |3Jul3= If it were for me, I'd cross the Milky Way in a heartbeat to meet you, Little Kitten. |3Aug1 = Every year I help out Kyo-chan around this time. It's interesting being a table vendor. |3Aug2 = Here's a parasol as a present from me. It's hot outside so be careful of heat stroke. |3Sep1=Drinking sake while looking at the moon is the best. Did Hikaru-kun fall asleep this year too? |3Sep2=A student from my pottery class gave me sea grapes. Do you want to eat it together? |3Oct1= I will continue with the preparations while Kyo-chan and Akio keep Tora-chan busy! |3Oct2= Lately my pots have been disappearing a lot. Turns out that the culprit was Yamanobe-kun... |3Oct3= For Halloween I will be a shining knight that protects my little kitten! Can I play a trick on you as reward? |3Nov1= The members of our group stay indoors most of the time so we have to move our bodies from time to time. |3Nov2= Isn't it cold, little kitten? I'll warm you up so you won't get a fever. |3Dec1= Hikaru-kun! You can't rush outside just because it's snowing! |3Dec2= I'm going together with Kyo-chan to display and sell new products. How about coming together with us, Little Kitten? |3Dec3= Christmas is enjoyable even when you're an adult. Is there anything you want? |3Dec4= I had fun spending this year with you, little kitten. I'm counting on you for next year too. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Lines